Through the Ages
by WhimsicallyAwkward
Summary: Abbadon and Azrael are names that stretch back to the beginning of time. Angels, who fought for Lucifer and then fought against him. Fallen Angels who live on Earth as Blue Bloods. They're Twins of the Apocalypse. They have been tangled in a dance since their existence, growing together and apart. Follow them, from the war to modern New York.
1. Prologue

**Title: Through the Ages**

**Author: WhimsicallyAwkward**

**Rating: Teen - for violence, some language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods, or Jack, or Mimi, or anyone. **

**A/N: Well, this is my first chapter story in the world of Blue Bloods. It is basically going to follow Abbadon and Azrael through several of their lives. Focusing on their relationship, how Azrael feels, how Abbadon feels. Mostly how Azrael feels. It's going to go up through the days of Schuyler. The first few installments won't be very long. Short, and sweet.**

* * *

_She's passion, fight, death._

_He's rage, and power, and destruction_

_She's beauty sharp as a whip, eyes cold as ice._

_He's strength, fiery darkness._

_.~._

_She's Azrael, Angel of Death._

_She's the dark between the stars -_

_The cold in your soul_

_Blood red lips whispering torment_

_.~._

_He's Abbadon, Angel of Destruction._

_He's the monster under your bed -_

_The fear in your heart_

_Bright eyes with no mercy._

_.~._

_Blood dries on her face -_

_Cracks on his sword._

_Fearful eyes of enemies slain stare forevermore._

_Lucifer smiles_

_.~._

_They are the twins -_

_Two halves of a whole._

_The dark that accompanies the light_

_Azrael and Abbadon -_

_Twins of the Apocalypse._

* * *

Azrael flashes her teeth, a terrible smile. Blood coating her teeth as surely as it coats her hands, her sword.

She is Death, but they charge heedless of it. _Imbeciles_. Expecting to win a fight with Death herself.

She swirls - silent and deadly - slashing down another victim with every cut of her sword.

She meets Abbadon's gaze. His eyes are cold, closed, but he flashes a wicked grin at her.

She laughs, relishing in the fight of the battle. Relishing in her fight alongside Abbadon's side. Soon, they and Lucifer would overcome the Archangels.

Abbadon is brutal. Savage and strong. An unstoppable force taking down the opposition with every movement, and Azrael feels her dark heart pound with a twisted fondness.

His wings are black, his eyes a blade of their own, cutting through souls.

If they were idiots to oppose Azrael, then they were downright senseless to fight against him.

Even Azrael fears his might - though she'd let herself be slain before she showed it.

She supposes she loves him, her cold heart beating when she saw him, growing in emotion.

Lucifer put them together. Gave her him, and gave him her, but they had always been one. Strong separately, and damn near invincible together. Twins of the Apocalypse. Lucifer's bonding of them simply wrapped their naked souls in more strings of attachment.

Azrael snarls as an opponent takes advantage of her slight distraction, sneaking in enough to slice her across her cheek. The blood drips into her mouth, tangy and bitter.

Before she can even strike back, Abbadon is there, cleaving the fool in half. His eyes are flashing dangerously, his face raging.

Azrael notices his lip is bleeding, but its more than that. He was cut from his lip to his chin, blood coating his jaw and throat.

Azrael feels fury raise inside her, and when he looks at her - eyes still flashing - she grabs him. He grins fiercely at her, and she smiles back before yanking his head towards her. Their lips meet roughly, teeth clanking together. It's nasty, and vicious - with their blood mingling together. Azrael bites his lip harshly, heedless of his injury, and he makes an angry sound deep in his chest, grabbing her harder.

Abbadon pulled away from her, his body sweeping around. His deadly sword knocking down another foe.

And Azrael - blood from enemies, and herself, and Abbadon in her mouth, on her face, and coating her teeth - swings _her _sword around, taking out the one who was trying to kill Abbadon from behind.

She makes a satisfied sound in her throat. She knows Abbadon could have swung around and taken care of him on his own, but he _didn't_. Because she was there, and he knew she would protect him. Because he trusts her. Because they belong to each other.

She doesn't know what love is exactly, but she knows she loves him.

What she also doesn't know, is that Abbadon doesn't trust her, per se. He just knows within himself that they are bound, and she would have to defend him as much as she would defend herself. It's a logical decision. A war tactic. Not an act of love, or true trust.

And that seems to be how their relationship will always be. Her, accepting him wholly. Him, accepting her because he knows he has to.

The two of them, tangled in a dance for eternity.

* * *

_()_

_()_

_()_

_A/N: Well, I hope you like. It's dark, yes, but they are dark. Especially in this time. This is of course, before they turn their backs on Lucifer. My next chapter will be posted soon. _

_Oh and the poem? Just something I whipped up when I was bored one night. It was my kinda-sorta-promp for the story. I had already had the idea in my head, then when I wrote the poem, it made everything click in my brain - so yeah. Anyway, don't judge it too harshly, haha. I don't know that much about being a poet. _

_~WhimsicallyAwkward~_


	2. First Generation

**Title: Through the Ages**

**Author: WhimsicallyAwkward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods. Not any part of it. No copyright infringement is intended, no profits are made. Purely entertainment.**

**A/N: I didn't pin down a specific time period here. I didn't know when to say the blue bloods started coming about. Just know that this is a long, _long_ time ago.**

* * *

Her name is Cora. She is eighteen years old, but she's also hundreds of years old.

She's a blue blood. A fallen Angel, cursed to live on Earth after the war between God and Lucifer.

She helped Lucifer in the war, then she turned on him, flipping the odds to win in Heaven's favor.

She's a blue blood.

This circle of cycles is on the fringes of it's birth - only just now really taking off. It's been organized now. A system of blue bloods who agree to carry other blue bloods. They live for roughly fifteen years before showing signs of their true heritage. Then they are told, and they live out their lives - gaining wealth to carry into the next life.

She is Azrael. This is her first generation. They'd never woken her before, fearing her. But she had turned herself from Lucifer, led them to victory. So they chose to bring her back.

She's Azrael, the Angel of Death.

Fellow Blue Bloods sit across from her, all around her. It's a meeting, and she should be paying attention - but she's not.

She's thinking of Abbadon. Her Twin of the Apocalypse. Her love, her bond mate, her everything.

It's been so long since she's seen him. So many, many years. And she feels his absence within her.

A vile of his blood sits in one of their places. A secret place, one she isn't allowed to know about. She hates her fellow Blue Bloods for that.

He isn't here with her. He hasn't been with her since they turned on Lucifer - and a part of her wishes they hadn't turned, so that he could still be with her.

Only she had been brought back. Azrael, but not Abbadon.

Because bringing back one Twin of the Apocalypse was risky, and bringing them both back would be downright idiotic.

They were untested in these lives as Blue Bloods. They had come to the light before, but what would they do now? Would their dark hearts stay in the light? No one knew.

So they brought one back before the other. Brought back Azrael, so that they could control her. Could monitor her.

She understood this, but that didn't mean she couldn't resent it. Resent them for separating her from her bond mate. Before this life, she had never been without Abbadon.

And she feels it like a physical pain inside her, a wound in her heart.

"Cora?…Azrael?"

She looks at them, sees the same thing she always sees. They're all scared of her, always mistrusting.

It's in every pair of eyes she looks in.

Michael and Gabrielle are here. They've been through two cycles already, and they'd been here for twenty years before they brought back Azrael.

They could contain her.

She looks in their eyes, and doesn't see the fear. No, no fear, but she sees the mistrust. Sees them constantly looking for her to mess up.

Everyone against her, even if she'd pledged her loyalty.

She was Azrael, of the dark, and that meant she had to deal with this separation between her and them.

It made her long for Abbadon all the more.

She'd begged for them to bring him back, and they said no. Always a no.

Because they were still learning to trust, because his cycle would be off from hers. There was always a reason to their no's. She kept asking though, because she had too. She'd ask until she died, or they said yes.

It takes them many, many years before they say yes.

She's neared the end of her life, caught in her illness. It's this that causes them to relent to bringing him back.

Because she's about to go, and then he can be here for his first life without her. He can be tested as she was.

She also thinks its because both Gabriel and Michael have passed, and their influence went with them.

So they agree to bring him back. A lesser Angel is chosen to carry him, and Cora is always there. She watches as he gets closer and closer to being born.

Then she watches as he's born.

She's sick and dying, but she made it long enough to see her Twin again.

He's a baby - squalling and red-faced. But she can _feel_ him. Feel that soul not yet awoken, that Angel deep inside of him.

He stops crying, meets her eyes.

_Hello, Abbadon. Hello, my long lost bond mate. We meet again._

And for once in her life as Cora, that ache inside her is gone.

She hands him off to the healer, lets herself be taken away. Because she's done it, she's seen Abbadon again.

She lasts longer than anyone expects her too. Cora is stubborn, somehow staying alive though all the healers were certain she'd die long ago.

She can't walk anymore, cant talk much, and she's on the threshold of death.

She's okay with that. Cora welcomes it, because she's lived longer than most, and she's finally proved herself trustworthy to the Blue Bloods.

It took her a whole lifetime to do it, but they all tell her she's accepted. She'll be brought back. She'll come back, and she'll be just another angel, they tell her. She knows better than that. To some extent, even so many generations down the line, she'll still see the wariness in the eyes.

The next time she's here, she won't be Cora. She won't grow up in this time, won't have the traits of Cora. She feels a muted sadness for that. It's a loss of self, but she will still be Azrael.

Still the Angel of Death.

And the next time she's here, she'll be with Abbadon. Truly, this time. It's agreed that if Abbadon proves himself as loyal as she, then he will be brought back alongside her.

So she's ready for death, but she doesn't scoff on what she's been able to do since she became sick.

She's watched Abbadon grow.

He's a big baby now. Always on the move, already walking. In fact, he'd started walking as she'd stopped. He gets stronger as she gets weaker.

They bring him to her often. And he always looks at her like he knows her, sitting to still. Then he'd blink and go back to normal. Just another baby.

She'd seen him earlier today, seen him walk.

And now she's weaker than ever, and she knows she's going to die soon. But she'll be back. She'll be back with Abbadon. Because he'd prove himself worthy. He'd probably do it better, and faster than she had.

And he would.

Cora passed on when Abbadon was a year old. Growing up, he'd always have a vague memory of a woman staring into his eyes.

He grew up strong, unlike his bond mate. Cora had been a rather sickly woman - prone to illness; which was why is was so astounding that she'd lived as long as she did.

He himself was almost never sick, blowing through life. When he'd turned fifteen, he'd learned his heritage. The memories came back, and suddenly he placed that woman from his childhood to his angelic past. Azrael. His Twin.

Her name had been Cora, and she'd died when he was young. He hadn't known her, but her death had pierced him after he found out who she _really _was.

She was a part of him. Bound to him. Someone he'd never been apart from. There's a place inside him that aches because of that.

But he's Abbadon, and he thrives fiercely on his own.

They want him to prove himself worthy. They tell him about Cora's journey. Tell him how by the time she'd passed, she'd gained their trust.

She'd paved a way for him, and he ripped through it. They were using him on high priority missions before he was twenty-two. He reached high ranks, and flourished.

But none of it lasted long. Azrael had been sickly, but had lived a long life. Abbadon had been strong, and he'd died young.

Both had proved themselves.

He's told that when he comes back, he'll be with his Twin. And because there is a place inside him that has never stopped aching, he is glad. Because they are stronger together, he is glad.

* * *

_()_

_()_

_()_

_A/N: Hope you like :) Please review! The next chapter should be up in the next week or two._


End file.
